1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated analyzer capable of automatically performing a plurality of assays on a specimen collected from a subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As apparatuses each for analyzing a specimen, such as urine and blood, collected from a patient and for thus providing data for a diagnosis by a doctor, there are automated analyzers. A type of automated analyzer is described in JP-A-Hei. 5-232123. This type of automated analyzer makes determination respectively of a plurality of types of samples of a patient which are set in a rack provided with the ID number of the patient. The automated analyzer combines determined data from a plurality of assays, and logically checks on the data. Thereby, the automated analyzer detects a malfunction of the analyzer and an abnormality of the patient while separating the malfunction and the abnormality from each other. Another type of automated analyzer is described in JP-A-2000-258430. This type of automated analyzer holds a plurality of specimens each with a specimen ID in each of specimen racks each with a rack ID. The automated analyzer reads the specimen IDs and the rack IDs, and thus transfers each of the racks to an analysis module corresponding to a requested assay. In each of the analysis modules, a specimen sample and a reagent are pipetted into a reaction vessel, and thereby a determination is made. JP-T-2002-503346 describes an analysis system which includes a plurality of chambers or cuvettes, and which uses a system reagent carrier.